


Winter Shenanigans

by andythestan



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Kim Minjeong as your secret santa, Romance, just girlfriend things, winrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andythestan/pseuds/andythestan
Summary: Winter shenanigans with winrina or Kim Minjeong as your girlfriend, christmas edition.Originally posted on twitter.
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 32





	Winter Shenanigans

Winter Shenanigans

Or

Kim Minjeong as Your Girlfriend Christmas Edition

/////

Jimin squirms in her bed, not wanting to get up just yet. She knew the group's schedule wasn't until much later, so sleeping in should be no problem. Her hands wander in search of the warm body that was usually pressed up against her, but to her disappointment, there were only cold sheets.

She sinks deeper into her bed, wanting to get a few more minutes of shut-eye, but the tired feeling disappeared when there was an odd, tickling sensation on the tip of her nose, and it was starting to bother her. She attempts to swat it away, and it disappears for a while, but then it was back again. When it dawns upon Jimin that it could possibly be a bug, she jolts awake and shuffles to the side of her bed, shoulder hitting the concrete wall.

"Ah, apha," Jimin whimpers in her half-awaken state.

A fleeting laugh echoes around, and Jimin's snaps her attention to where it was coming from. It was Minjeong, holding some sort of plant in one hand while the other attempted to cover her mouth.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" She teased, waving the green thing around in the air.

The leader sighs, trying to mask how her heart hammered in her chest at the possible thought of a spider crawling on her face, then pouts as she reaches to rub her shoulder. "You scared me."

"Aw, I'm sorry," but Minjeong's tone was far from apologetic. The younger girl crawls over to Jimin and holds the plant above their heads. "Look what I got!"

Jimin tilts her head in confusion. "What's that?"

"It's a mistletoe!" Minjeong exclaims, "And you know what that means?"

Before Jimin could answer, Minjeong plants a chaste kiss on her lips, making Jimin jump again and, this time, melting against the wall. When her girlfriend pulls away, she flashes her a dimpled smile, satisfied with Jimin still looking to be in a haze.

"Come on, Unnie, you're the only one left in here!"

A hand pulls on hers, and Jimin allows Minjeong to drag her out of bed. Their bedroom was already empty, save for the both of them, and the beds looked fixed up too. It makes Jimin wonder how long she was sleeping for and how come she didn't wake to their usual morning ruckus.

"Oh, look!"

Jimin freezes, looking around for whatever her girlfriend was talking about since they were halfway out of their room. When her gaze lands on the mistletoe hanging on the door frame, she feels Minjeong grab the front of her shirt, pulling her down to another kiss. It was longer this time, the one where the younger girl's tongue teases along Jimin's bottom lip. Minjeong initiating those kinds of kisses always had Jimin's heart skipping beats and her mind turning to mush.

"Hey, it's too early for that!"

They unwillingly pull away to Aeri's voice, Jimin slightly breathless and pink while Minjeong is smirking slyly. They glance at their member, who they could see at the entrance of their living room holding two giant ornaments over her eyes. The pair stifle a laugh, and Minjeong tries to come in for one more kiss, but Jimin stops her by the shoulders.

"Doesn't my breath stink?" Jimin didn't want to keep going if it did.

Minjeong snorts. "No, why?"

"Are you sure?"

"Unnie," the younger girl caresses her cheek. "I would've said something by now."

When Jimin still gives her a hesitant look, Minjeong rolls her eyes. "I swear, I can still taste the Listerine."

The leader finally seemed satisfied with the answer and accepted the kiss before they part ways; Minjeong to the kitchen and Jimin to the living room, which was starting to look messy.

The box of streamers was tipped over on its side, some of the gold and silver spilling out on the floor. The fairy lights were plugged into the wall and flashed, yet no one paid any attention. Somebody already had their little Christmas tree propped up, though still looking bare, save for the single ball ornament hanging, but the fact that it was standing amazed Jimin.

With the dynamic of their group, she expected the whole thing to be in shambles, but hey, if nothing was broken, it was okay…and she spoke too soon. She jumps at the sound of glass breaking, and her other members do the same. Thankfully, the ball was only broken into large pieces.

"Ning Yizhuo, that was the second one!" Aeri groaned, and the maknae only gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry, it slipped!"

//////

Later, the girls were picked up for their schedule for the day, which was filming a Christmas special for their YouTube channel. Before any filming could begin, the girls were to have individual, paired, and group photos. Right now, it was still Ningning and Aeri's turn.

While waiting, the leader couldn't help but give a tight squeeze to Minjeong, who was currently trapped in her back hug. Jimin was particularly excited with today's theme, which was playing games, and knowing that Halli Galli was going to be involved, it was her chance to show off her skills to their fans.

"I'm going to win today," the leader declares proudly.

"You better not say that on camera," Minjeong warns, turning her head to squint at Jimin.

"Oh, and why not?"

"You'll just embarrass yourself." The younger girl explains smugly. "Because I'm obviously going to win."

She turns around so that she's fully facing Jimin, and her gaze focuses on the salmon pink shade that her girlfriend was sporting on her lips today. A smirk creeps up on Minjeong's face as she pulls out a mistletoe from the waistband of her plaid pajama pants.

"Look, Unnie, another mistletoe!"

Jimin catches Minjeong by the shoulders once more, just before the younger could wholly lean in.

"Yah, you're going to smudge our makeup."

"And for rejecting that, you're going to have bad luck!" Minjeong retorts, still giving Jimin a quick peck. "Looks like I'm really going to win later."

To her dismay, Minjeong did end up as the winner. It couldn't be denied that her girlfriend was just as good as she was, and today simply wasn't her day.

Maybe Minjeong's actions from earlier were taking its domino effect. Jimin jumps when the bell is smashed down too hard, or whenever Ningning's screams get too loud, and she completely freezes on possible wins she could've had (her brain still registering if it really was five fruits she was seeing). But it didn't matter now because they were playing a different game.

"…then she can hit any color," Jimin explains to the camera, "Let's say if the penguin drops, then the game is over."

When the game begins, Ningning goes first. Her spin lands on a 'skip,' making it Jimin's turn. She wasn't a fan of the game as it only made her nervous, but engaging in the thrill was the whole point. Jimin spins the wheel, and it lands on the sky blue tile. She hastily picks up the icepick, but as she positions her hand over the toy, her grip starts to shake. The leader couldn't tell if she was just really nervous about making that penguin fall or getting caught with Minjeong's nails dragging along her thigh.

"Don't shake, babe, wait,"

Oh god, we're on camera. Quick, laugh it off.

Jimin does, but when a hand takes hold of hers while another wraps around her shoulders, her heart threatens to explode. She could hear Ningning let out a nervous chuckle and see Aeri shoot her a knowing smile. She was forced to look at Minjeong in the eye, showing her panic she had storming internally, but the younger girl carries on.

"Babe, it's fine, it's fine," Minjeong begins to shake their hands together, "Babe, are you okay?"

There was a mischievous glint in her eyes, and Jimin had no idea what it was about, but she carried on playing. Eventually, that game ended with Minjeong dropping the penguin, and Jimin gets her sense of revenge, but the younger girl still kept her intense gaze on her during the entire duration of filming.

///////

"You were playing dirty earlier."

"I was not! There was nothing against the rules for being a concerned girlfriend!"

Jimin shakes her head, then grabs on to Minjeong's arm. They take a detour to their dorm building's playground, Jimin wanting to play around while the snow was still falling. The pair were currently out to fetch some things for their little dorm party later, leaving Ningning and Aeri to finish up with the tree, and Jimin silently prays that they still had a dorm to come home to tonight.

"You just did what you did earlier so you could win, but see where it got you?"

"Oh, I saw it alright," Minjeong mumbles bitterly as she takes a seat on one of the swings, placing her plastic bag on the empty one beside her. "But at least I wasn't stuck with the ugly sweater."

Jimin laughs as she runs off to the slides where snow has been piling up, almost slipping as she goes. Minjeong is about to stand and scold the leader, yet decides to hold it off. The last thing she needed was an injured girlfriend a day before their performance for KBS Song Festival, but if playing around was Jimin's way of letting out all the nervousness for it, then she might as well let her be instead of having her up all night because she couldn't sleep.

Plus, Jimin wasn't the only nervous one around. Minjeong nervously eyes the pink and white striped bag peeking in between the plastic bags from the convenience store. She was probably insane for it, but she was only willing to give the best of the best. Her thoughts were brought back on earth when she feels something cold sinking through her jeans.

"Unnie!" Minjeong practically shrieks, in a rush to push off the cold, wet snow.

She glares at the older girl who was leaning all the way back, laughing as she clapped. Minjeong huffs as she makes her way over to her, bending down to gather some snow herself. Once Jimin sees her, she doesn't hesitate to charge at her, not caring about the slippery snow being crushed under her Doc Martens to hold Minjeong by the wrists, so she doesn't throw the cold thing at her.

"Stop, stop," Jimin begs pathetically while giggling. "I'm sorry, please drop it."

There was a little more resistance before Minjeong dropped the snowball to their side, which Jimin took advantage of and pulled the younger girl into a hug. Minjeong reluctantly hugs back; it was weird for them to be suddenly hugging in the middle of a public place; but it was okay for them to be weird, as long as they were weird together.

When the snow starts to fall harder, Minjeong pulls away to say something about going back, but the words get caught in her throat.

She has always had something to say about Jimin's face, but the way the latter was looking down on her with so much love and with the snow falling on her dark hair and in the background, the whole sight was giving Minjeong feelings she couldn't describe. And she's not going to lie; the red lipstick Jimin currently had on was doing things to her internally.

"What?" Jimin smiles. "You've got another mistletoe hidden somewhere?"

"Nope. Why, are you expecting a kiss?"

"I am," The older girl smiles, pressing a small kiss on Minjeong's nose. "And I don't need some flimsy mistletoe toe to get it."

///////

The room finally falls quiet. Only Ningning's light snores and the faint Christmas songs playing out of that small Bose speaker somewhere in the room could be heard. It was already close to midnight, and they should be in their beds right now, but here they were, all sprawled out in their living room. Judging by the mess they have caused, they must've had fun with their little party.

There were gift wrappers everywhere, and the TV still had some random song playing out from their karaoke system while on mute. There were pillows and blankets on the floor, and they were taken up by Aeri and Ningning, who already looked too comfortable to wake. With the way Jimin’s throat throbbed from too much reckless singing and soda, she could only imagine the chaos the group would be in tomorrow.

Jimin still pondered if she should wake them or not, and probably force a glass of water on them; their bodies needed proper rest for their upcoming schedules, which was starting to seem unforgiving on them. She never imagined the group's activities to be so energy-draining, given the world's current situation, but the girls always found themselves something to do. They were preparing for two performances on big stages and a year-end performance for an online concert.

"Hey," A finger sinks into her side, making Jimin jump lightly. "Are you alright?"

She almost forgets her girlfriend, who was lying her head on her lap. They took over the couch two hours ago while Ningning was busy shedding some energy over the karaoke, and they haven't moved since. Jimin only shakes her head and runs her fingers through the blonde tresses.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about our schedule."

"Are you getting tired?" Minjeong raises her hand to caress Jimin's cheek with the back of her palm, which the older girl leans into.

"A little?" Just as those words leave her mouth, Jimin's eyelids start to get heavy.

"Hey, no!" Minjeong shuffles to sit up. "Don't get sleepy! I haven't given your gift yet!"

Right, their little party included a gift swap with a secret Santa. Jimin was Ningning's, and the maknae received AirPods with a purple case; Ningning was Aeri's, the poor girl got back the ugly sweater Ningning had sported for their video, but since she was wearing it right now, it shows that she was happy with it. Aeri was Minjeong's, and she received a ring and a bunch of guitar picks with cool designs on them. This leaves Minjeong to be Jimin's secret Santa, and she has yet to receive her present.

Minjeong tugs on her hand and leads them to their bedroom. She has Jimin sit on her bed while she reaches behind the pillows for her gift. A small white bag lands on Jimin's lands, and she slowly opens it up. She pulls out a red velvet eye-mask, and as nice as it was, Jimin was confused.

"I’m pretty sure Aeri is the right fit for this."

"Shh," Minjeong presses her finger against Jimin's lips. "Just try it on."

"Okay..."

Jimin puts the mask over her eyes, and sure enough, she sees absolutely nothing.

"Can you see anything?" Minjeong pipes up.

"Not a thing at all."

"Good."

Jimin can hear Minjeong's footsteps go farther and farther away.

"Don't take it off until I come back, okay? I promise I'll be quick."

And she hears the door swing open, then closes shut. The older girl didn't know long she waited. With the mask over her eyes, she heavily relied on her hearing and sense of touch. Even the slightest squeak that their dorm made had her jumping on the spot, and she could only hope for Minjeong to hurry back.

As if Minjoeng read her mind, the door creaks open, then locks shut, and footsteps pad their way over to the bunk bed. For some reason, Jimin's heart started to race, her mind wanders again to that ghostly image of Ningning, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She jumps again when a hand reaches for her shoulder.

"It's just me, silly," Minjeong giggles, and Jimin tries to calm down.

"Sorry, this blindfold doesn't help with my cowardice."

"It's alright." Minjeong carefully rests her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders and starts to push her back slightly. "I want you to move against the wall."

"Why, what's going on?" Jimin attempts to move the mask away, but Minjeong was quick to stop her.

"Just trust me and do it."

Without giving it much thought, Jimin slowly makes her way backward and stops just as she back touches the wall. Minjeong has requested more questionable things in the past, so this was probably nothing too serious. She could feel the girl settle down on her lap, and automatically her hands rest on her waist, feeling something fluffy and soft in place of the plaid pajamas she had on earlier.

Jimin could feel Minjeong raise the mask up, and when it was finally away from her vision, she blinks a couple of times to let her eyes adjust. She was only more confused to see Minjeong in her bathrobe.

"What's going on, Minjeong-ah?"

"It's time for you to open your present."

Minjeong guides Jimin's hands to the robe's belt, and the older girl could only gawk at her in disbelief.

"M-My what?"

"You heard me, now open!"

Jimin swallows down hard, eyes constantly glancing up at Minjeong's, as she unties the belt. Once it was undone, she looks at her girlfriend once more for reassurance, who wordlessly looks down on her, before she peels the two pieces of soft cloth apart.

And just like that, it was as if all the air of the room disappears.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she sees red lace that covered Minjeong's chest and lower region, and she only takes notice of the black thigh high fishnet stockings the younger girl had on once her hands unconsciously rest on them.

Jimin absolutely hated how she could feel her ears burning; it was always the first indicator of her nervous state, or how her vision starts to spin, and how her lips and throat suddenly feel like the Sahara desert. She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and hesitantly meets Minjeong's eyes.

Minjeong only reaches to push away the baby hairs on Jimin's forehead, ignoring the way her heart pounded against her chest and holds the older girl's chin by the tips of her fingers.

"How do you like your present, babe?"


End file.
